venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Team Venture
On The Venture Bros., Team Venture is an adventuring organization, in currently two incarnations. Its base is Venture Industries, this article will deal with them both as the two are closely intertwined. The original Team Venture The original team was assembled by the renaissance man Dr. Jonas Venture to help him on his travels. They made exciting scientific discoveries, had fantastic adventures, and fought supervillains on a regular basis, presumably becoming well-renowned and beloved in the process. Their time frame was from the 1960s (sometime before Thaddeus Venture was born) to the early 1980s, when Jonas Venture disappeared and the remaining team members went their separate ways. The members were: *'Dr. Jonas Venture': Scientist, adventurer, and intrepid leader. Reportedly deceased (while Rusty was in college), though the manner of his death is left ambiguous. *'Col. Horace Gentleman': Dashing diplomat, "RAF, MI5, et cetera... retired." Apparently somewhat wealthy, eccentric, and bisexual. Deceased. *'The Action Man': Gun-toting super-soldier. Real name Rodney, married Major Tom's wife (see below). Dr. Orpheus, using his mystic powers, apparently has made a prediction that he will die of a stroke in two years and seventeen days. Has constant flatulence problems. *'Kano': Resembles a sumo wrestler. Mute master of martial arts and origami. *'Otto Aquarius': His father a drunken sailor and his mother a mermaid, he is an exiled son of Atlantis (also an evangelical Christian and pacifist). *'Major Tom': Test pilot that speaks with a British accent, killed when an experimental spaceship crashed and sunk into the ocean, one of the original Team Venture's few failures. *Jonas had several associates not a part of the team. Thaddeus Venture, as a young child known as Rusty, frequently accompanied the team and was also frequently captured by enemies. Jonas had an ex-middleweight champion boxer named Swifty as a personal bodyguard, and a Hispanic boy named Hector was a good friend of Rusty's and accompanied him on many adventures. Jonas Venture, Jr., Rusty's twin brother whom he absorbed in the uterus, was also present, imprisoned inside Rusty's abdomen. The surviving members re-united a couple decades later to rescue Dr. Venture one last time, but were beaten up accidentally by an enraged Brock Samson. Colonel Gentleman died in his bed of (currently) unknown causes, where Hank and Dean found him. The current Team Venture Not officially a team like their previous incarnation, but rather a group of individuals revolving around Dr. Thaddeus Venture. Much more incompetent and pathetic than the originals (to the extent that the Phantom Limb considers Dr. Venture a level-one threat to The Guild of Calamitous Intent, presumably the lowest tier possible), and frequently only inadvertently stumbling onto adventures, it is only through the frighteningly capable and dangerous bodyguard Brock Samson and necromancer Dr. Orpheus that they achieve any kind of results. The members are: *Doctor Thaddeus Venture: Unworthy successor to his father. *Hank Venture: Bumbling son of Thaddeus, eager to live up to the team legacy. *Dean Venture: The smarter brother, Dean even though not as strong as hank as a thirst for adventure and to live up to the legacy of his grandfarther. *Brock Samson: Muscular bodyguard of Dr. Venture. *H.E.L.P.eR.: Neurotic robotic nanny. And, by extension: *Jonas Venture, Jr.: Dr. Venture's semi-fetal, yet extremely capable, brother. *The Pirate Captain: The leader of the "ghost pirates" in the episode "Ghosts of the Sargasso". After his initial encounter with the Venture family, he began living on the X-2 after having difficulties in finding a job. When Jonas Jr. acquired the ship, he hired the captain. He has not been referred to by any name or nickname other than "The Captain" so far.. *Venturestein: One of The Monarch's former henchmen, Texas was killed by Brock during an attack on the Venture compound. Dr. Venture re-animates him as part of an experiment to create an army of undead soldiers/manual laborers, renaming him 'Venturestein'. Brock is forced to kill him once more when Venturestein sees himself in the mirror and chokes Dr. Venture because of this. Venture then replaces the crushed top of his skull with an African American cranium top. As an apology for killing Venturestein, Brock takes him to a prostitute. *Master Billy Quizboy and Pete White: While not precisely Team Venture 'members', this pair frequently finds itself aiding Dr. Venture and Company and might thus be considered peripheral or honorary members. Formerly included: *Doctor Byron Orpheus: While never quite an actual 'member', the necromancer frequently gets involved in their activities anyway. He has since assembled his own team, the Order of the Triad, and gained an official arch-villain. Team Venture symbols The hand symbol is simply a V sign placed against the fingers of another member doing the same. Hank and Dean will frequently do this after the end of any successful incident, and shout the team motto 'Go Team Venture!' in imitation of the former team (who do it far more impressively). When done properly, as the original team do, and the boys have managed on at least one occasion, it produces an impressive special effect of a large V with an outward-streteching ray pattern behind it. Brock and Dr. Venture have each expressed discomfort with the boys doing this (endings of "Ghosts of the Sargasso" and "Eeney, Meeney, Miney... Magic!" respectively). A side note to the (V sign) is that when the hand sign is done by Dean and Hank, it resembles the American Sign Language for "fuck". It is unclear if this was an intentional on the part of the show's creator for the possible "double" meaning. Brock, in moments of particularly outstanding loyalty to the family, has also said (albeit more calmy), "Go Team Venture"; this is accompanied by holding up two fingers, which makes the shape of a "V" and resembles the peace sign. This can be seen in "Assassinanny 911". The symbol of the team and Venture Industries is a globe with latitude and longitude lines, with a red banner containing a 'V' covering the sphere's bottom. This is seen in Swifty's championship belt in a flashback and also in the employee uniforms Hector and Swifty wear. Venture Industries Venture Industries is the home base and headquarters of the team. It was seemingly built as a large research and manufacturing campus by Jonas himself with his many scientific inventions' profits, large government contracts and business acumen. It evolved to become an enormous set of buildings, with a large fountain and a giant stone statue of Jonas holding a young Rusty on his shoulder up front, the two shadowing a beautifully-designed white compound. The compound would seem at one time to have had a large workforce, but is now practically empty. It is large enough that Dr. Orpheus and his daughter Triana can actually rent out a portion as their own home. Currently, it is being run rather into the ground by Thaddeus Venture, who fulfills mainly government contracts rather than make any major new discoveries. Venture Industries at one point had its corporate business headquarters in New York City. At some point, the building was sold and became '1 Impossible Plaza', headquarters of Impossible Industries. A private compound belonging to Venture Industries also exists on Spider Skull Island, and is being run (rather successfully) by Jonas Venture, Jr. After the death of his father, Thaddeus Venture - then a college student - was put in charge of the company. Presumably the company went into a gradual decline after as there were few new inventions of value. The death of Jonas also probably meant an end to the large manufacturing/engineering contracts with the government. Assets (like the New York Headquarters) were sold for cash and all of the employees were eventually let go until only the Ventures were left living in the compound. The compound's location is so far undisclosed, but several hints have been given throughout the show's run, all of which are directly connected to the location of The Monarch's flying cocoon: *The flying cocoon is most often found hovering above Cremation Creek, in the Grand Canyon. *On a number of occasions, The Monarch has driven to the Venture Compound from his flying cocoon headquarters. *There is a large city within relatively close proximity (close enough for Hank and Dean to reach via hover-bike in less than a day). Said city is the location of a diner, where the brothers, their dates (Triana and her friend, Kim), The Monarch (and his "date"), the henchmen, Phantom Limb and Dr. Girlfriend all had dinner on the same night; a tattoo parlor, where a number of the henchmen (including #21 and 24; the former actually suggested going, as he had been desiring a tattoo for some time) managed to capture Brock Samson (there for the same reason as #21); and a mall, where Limb, Dr. Girlfriend, and the Venture family were shopping (until The Monarch's thug henchmen captured Venture instead of Dr. Girlfriend; the rescue attempt was the subject of the remainder of the plot to "Hate Floats"). It may be worth noting, however, that The Monarch flew the cocoon to that mall, rather than have his henchmen drive. The city is also within driving distance from #21's house, and both he and #24 went into a rather dangerous part of town to recruit street gangs for new henchmen. *There is a strip club outside of town, but within driving distance from both the compound and the flying cocoon (it was here that Dr. Girlfriend seduced a particularly self-loathing Dr. Venture). Because of the close proximity of the cocoon to the Venture Compound, there is more than a good chance that the compound (and, by extension, the bulk of the action of the series) is located in northwestern Arizona. The Venture Industries compound contains the various following rooms: *A large lab where Jonas Jr. and Thaddeus Venture work on their various experiments and inventions. *An arachnid research lab, now converted to an apartment, rented by Dr. Orpheus. *Jonas's private den, now converted to a guest bedroom. *A large hangar for holding the X-1. *A 'public room' where Jonas once negotiated with The Guild of Calamitous Intent and would show off various new inventions. *A large guard room, with 8" tempered steel walls, where one can hide from danger. When activated, the beds of Dr. Thaddeus Venture and his sons transform into slides, instantly transporting them to this room. Dr. Venture refers to it as "The Panic Room", and has used it on multiple occasions throughout the series. Its current use is a dusty storage room full of Christmas decorations. Among the inventions that appear to originate at Venture Industries are: *The orbital space station Gargantua-1. *The supersonic airplane X-1 and the yacht-like X-2. (The X-2 now owned by Jonas Venture Jr.) As well as the X-X-1 which was built by Jonas Jr. *Hover bikes and hover shoes. *Subliminal audio-learning aides one uses while asleep, used for both Thaddeus Venture and currently his sons (As well as "Venture-Stein," a re-animated corpse of a new Monarch henchman, who had been killed by Brock in a Venture Compound raid). They can also record brainwaves and memories. *A successful way to clone people (so far not public - when asked about it, Dr. Venture has to publicly deny its existence, both to hide the fact that his sons are clones - they traumatize very easily, and to keep himself out of trouble from Congress, as they have banned all cloning research in North America; used only to replace Hank and Dean when they die) *Various ray guns, such as the melt-anything 'Ooo-Ray' and a death ray of sorts. *The robotic nanny H.E.L.P.eR. *The robotic bodyguard G.U.A.R.D.O. *A supposedly functioning shrink-ray, purchased by Master Billy Quizboy. Later intentionally broken by Pete White as he was "looking for a treasure map". *A machine capable of reproducing the innermost fantasies of anyone who enters. Powered by the heart of an abducted orphan, much to the disgust of Dr. Orpheus, who disposed of the machine shortly after learning this. *A replica of a lightsaber, purchased by one of The Monarch's henchmen, Number 21, at a yard sale. Although it looks very realistic, the "weapon" does not inflict any damage. *A sound that kills (built by Jonas Jr.) *A teleporter (malfunctioning and unfinished) *A flying saucer style craft that crashed during testing. *A tracking device capable of locating said flying saucer; also has the ability to awaken the dead. *A large "walking eye", that actually did nothing but was advanced enough to cause supervillains to want to attack it. *A force-field that actually seemed to keep all matter and sound from escaping, but can be washed away with club soda. Trivia *The original Team Venture with leader Jonas is a homage to Doc Savage and the Fabulous Five. *The name "Venture" is likely a reference to adventurers with improbably exciting last names such as Doc Savage and Jonny Quest, as well as being a synonym of the word "quest". *Col. Horace Gentleman bears a strong resemblance to Sean Connery's portrayal of Alan Quatermain in the film version of Alan Moore's comic miniseries League of Extraordinary Gentlemen and Otto Aquarius resembles the character of Abe Sapien from Mike Mignola's comic series Hellboy. Team Venture itself could also be a parody/homage to Moore's comic series, which assembled various heroes from classic Victorian pulp/adventure fiction together as a team. *"Major Tom" and "the Action Man" are both characters from David Bowie songs; the opening scene of the "Ghosts Of The Sargasso" episode is a convoluted joke based upon lyrics from Bowie's "Space Oddity" and "Ashes To Ashes", both of which feature these characters. Action Man is also a long running and popular line of action figures based on a G.I. Joe licence but of British origin. Team Venture